Keep calm, is our teenage daughter
by Shiina94
Summary: "Soñar con una familia es hermoso, es una cosa ideal; pero la realidad está en qué tener hijos no es tan fácil como lo pensaste...Ni se lo digan a Santana o Brittany que tienen que lidiar con su hija adolescente."


- Preparen el quirófano inmediatamente, tenemos que intervenirla de urgencia- dijo el doctor- debe firmar aquí para autorizarnos.

Tan pronto oí eso, mis sentido se nublaron, ¿qué había sucedido? ¿Tenían que intervenirla de urgencia? Solo atiné a firmar y correr detrás de la camilla en la que la llevaban y tratar de buscar respuestas.

- Doctor ¿qué sucede? Por favor que no le pase nada ni a ella ni a mi hija – dije todo rápidamente que no supe si el doctor me llegó a entender.

- Señora, tiene que esperar en la sala, no puede entrar al quirófano – me dijo una de las enfermeras.

- Dígame lo que ha pasado, nadie me da respuestas.

- No tiene que alarmarse Sra. López, debemos operarla porque la bebé no podrá nacer de forma natural pero tranquila, todo va a salir bien.

- Por favor manténganme informada- dije tratando de mantener la calma que se iba de mis manos.

Tan pronto terminé de hablar con la enfermera, el llanto no esperó en hacerse presente, me decían que todo saldría bien, que no debía preocuparme, pero entonces por qué el doctor dijo que debían de intervenirla de urgencia. Mi mente comenzaba a divagar y los escenarios más espeluznantes se me hacían presentes, atiné a regresar a la sala de espera y vi dos caras conocidas hacia las que corrí inmediatamente, necesitaba con urgencia que alguien me diera fuerzas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado San? ¿Por qué estás llorando?- dijo Quinn en un tono alarmado

- L-la ti-tienen que intervenir, me dicen que todo está bien pero la tienen que intervenir de urgencias y yo no entiendo nada – dije un tanto entrecortado por culpa del llanto.

- Tranquila cariño, toda va a salir bien. Britt es fuerte y sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo ella está luchando por ella y por la pequeña.

- Todo es mi culpa, jamás debí dejar que ella fuese la que quedase embarazada, debí ser yo la que pasara los nueve meses en descanso y no ella que tanto ama estar bailando y en movimiento.

- San, no te eches la culpa, Britt lo ha hecho con todo el amor del mundo, por favor sal de la crisis, debes estar bien por ellas – me dijo una serena Quinn

- Hey, ¿dónde está esa latina que podía con cualquier cosa? Es hora de que aparezca y muestre que puede ser fuerte por sus dos amores.

- Calla Hobbit – dije mientras soltaba una pequeña risita, estas dos realmente me hacían mucho bien, no sé qué haría sin ellas.

- Pero bueeeno, uno que le da palabras de aliento y ella que se aprovecha para comenzar con la insultadera – dijo Rachel mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo alentador.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente y esto comenzaba a desesperarme, una cosa era esperar sabiendo que todo iba bien pero a mí simplemente no me querían decir nada, solo repetían y repetían "Tiene que esperar, mantenga la calma" ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿Acaso ellos mantendrían la calma en mi lugar? Creo que tan pronto salgamos de este horrible hospital les pondré una demanda por el ineficiente servicio que ofrecen o quizás simplemente son los nervios los que ahorita están hablando, en fin, me acerqué a otra enfermera a preguntar y justo cuando iba a obtener la misma respuesta y yo les iba a presentar a Santana López, vi al doctor acercarse.

- Doctor ¿cómo está Brittany? ¿y mi hija? Por favor dígame que todo está bien.

- ¿Santana López cierto? Mucho gusto soy el-

- Sí, sí, déjese de formalidades y sólo dígame – dije interrumpiendo al doctor.

- Ok, veo que estás ansiosa. Todo salió bien, tuvimos que operarla porque nos dimos cuenta que la bebé había quedado enredada en el cordón umbilical y pues no queríamos correr con el riesgo de que algo le pasase.

- ¿Puedo pasar a verlas?

- Claro que sí, ahorita la bebé está pasando por las pruebas que se le hacen a todo recién nacido y luego la llevaremos al cuarto para que la conozcan.

- Gracias, doctor. De verdad muchas gracias por mantenerlas a salvo.

- Eso no tiene que agradecerlo, es un placer y además es mi trabajo.

Tan pronto terminé de hablar con el doctor, las Faberry se acercaron a preguntarme sobre lo que me había dicho el doctor, al enterarse de que todo había salido muy bien se pusieron a dar brinquitos y Rachel corrió a las bancas del hospital y no sé exactamente de dónde, sacó un osito de peluche, una bolsa de regalo y un globo que decía "Felicidades nueva mamá"

- ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso? – pregunté incrédula

- De dónde más, de ahí – me dijo señalando al lugar donde habíamos estado sentadas todo el tiempo.

- ¿No te habías dado cuenta que todo este tiempo esto había estado ahí? – me dijo esta vez la rubia.

- Pues la verdad no, creo que en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para nada más que no fuese mi hija y Britt.

- Ya nos dimos cuenta, pero bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando? Será mejor que pasemos a ver a la nueva mamá- tan pronto el hobbit terminó de decirme eso, sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor.

- San, muchas felicidades, serás una mamá excelente, estoy segura de eso y obviamente Rach y yo seremos las mejores madrinas del mundo.

- Muchas gracias Quinn pero…- dije poniendo mala cara

- ¿Pero... qué?

- Pero ¿quién te dijo que ustedes serían las madrinas? – dije en un tono burlón y me di media vuelta para dirigirme a la habitación donde estaba el amor de mi vida

- Un momento ahí Santana López, por supuesto que seremos las madrinas porque yo lo digo y si no nos dejas, secuestraré a la niña. Ok no, nunca tanto, pero obvio que seremos las madrinas de esa belleza que tienes por hija.

- Ok, ok, bájale dos rayitas a la histeria y deja de decirme Santana López que creo que ya escuché mi nombre completo suficientes veces para un día.

- Mejor vayamos a ver a la mamá buena porque tú pufff mejor no digo nada – me dijo Quinn riéndose en mi cara.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación y obviamente la primera en ingresar fui yo, el ver de nuevo a Britt produjo que un mar de lágrimas se volviera a hacer presente. Me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo y bueno no me quejo hasta ahora me siento así, la verdad es que vivo en una nube con mi pequeña familia, pero volvamos a la historia.

- Britt, amor, ¿cómo te sientes? – le dije mientras me acercaba a darle un tierno beso en los labios

- Amoooor – chilló mi rubia- ¿ya viste a la bebé? Creo que lo hice bien ¿no?, el doctor me dijo que todo había salido a la perfección excepto, claro, por el problemita que hubo con el cordón. Me dijo que es una bebé hermosa y muy sanita.

- Hermosa como tú mi vida, aún no la he podido ver pero me dijeron que ya nos la iban a traer para poder conocerla.

- Este… bueno sí, digamos que también vinimos a verte Britt, aunque comienzo a sentir complejo de mujer invisible… - dijo Quinn, siempre con sus ocurrencias de locos.

- Quiiiin, Racheeeeeeeel, acérquense – dijo Britt mientras estiraba sus brazos como una nena grande.

- Cariño, te trajimos esto, muchas felicidades. Estoy segura que serás la mejor mamá del mundo, claro, después de mi mami y en un futuro cuando yo sea mamá después de mí – al oír decir esto a Rachel volteé inmediatamente a ver a Quinn y su cara tenía una expresión inexplicable; expresaba entre amor, emoción y miedo, definitivamente expresaba miedo.

- Britt – se acercó la otra rubia a darle un fuerte abrazo – qué bueno que ya esté todo bien, muchas felicidades, serán las mejores mamás definitivamente.

- Hasta que se acuerdan de que yo también soy mamá, gracias Quinn

- Gracias Quinn – dijo mi Britt también.

- Santana no seas quejona que ya te felicitamos afuera en el pasillo y nos dijiste que no seríamos la madrina de la pequeña – dijo Rachel.

- ¿Cómo que no serán las madrinas? – dijo Britt medio regañándome

- Amor, solo jugaba con ellas, claro que serán las madrinas.

- Ay! Santana, te tienen bien dominada

- Tú ni hables Fabray que creo estás peor que yo- dije guiñándole el ojo.

La puerta se abrió e inmediatamente volteamos a ver quién era la persona que había ingresado, era el doctor con nuestra bebé en brazos. Juro que en ese momento mi cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar de felicidad, ¿quién diría que esa personita tan pequeña, mi hija, me podía hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo?

- Aquí les traigo a su pequeña… - se quedó pensando un minuto - ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

- Valerie – dije inmediatamente – Valerie López Pierce.

- Es un lindo nombre, bueno pues, aquí les dejo a Valerie para que Brittany le des de comer, ahorita vendrá una enfermera a indicarte lo que debes hacer.

- Gracias doctor – dijo Britt

- Cosita linda, eres tan bella como tu mami Britt. Eres la hija más hermosa del mundo, no sabes cuan feliz me haces.

- Y a mí, hijita, esos nueve meses valieron la pena y los volvería a pasar por poder tenerte con nosotras. San, mira a nuestra pequeña, se parece tanto a ti.

- Es hermosa mi vida, estoy demasiado feliz – y hola lágrimas de nuevo, pero esta vez no eran de temor sino de felicidad, solo si son padres podrían saber la felicidad que me embargaba en ese momento.

- Hola pequeña, somos tus tías favoritas y que te vamos a consentir en todo – dijo Rachel.

- Yo soy Quinn y ella es Rachel y esto es para ti – dijo mientras le enseñaba el osito de peluche.

- Quinn, creo que es muy pequeña para sostenerlo pero prometo que se lo pondremos en su cunita – dijo Britt

- Cierto, creo que le debemos comprar juguetes más adecuados para su edad.

Ok mamá, creo que ya fue suficiente con la historia de mi nacimiento, sé que amas contarla pero es hora de que nos presentemos.

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Valerie y si son inteligentes sabrán que soy la bebé, bueno no tan bebé ya, de la historia anterior. Tengo 17 años y soy la orgullosa hija de estas dos mujeres, debo dejar en claro que cómicamente soy la única hetero entre, bueno, digamos mis madres y mis tías. ¿Qué más les puedo contar? Esta historia será, digamos que diferente, capítulo a capítulo les iré contando cómo logro sacar a mis madres de quicio y cómo más de una vez se han prestado para llevar a cabo mis travesuras. Mami Britt es mi mejor aliada, siempre está dispuesta a apoyarme en mis locuras y aunque mamá San es igual de loca, ella dice que tiene que mantener el orden en la casa así que es de ella de quien me corro cuando me meto en problemas.

Mamá San es una famosa abogada, eso me beneficia en mucho porque nadie se mete conmigo o en realidad nadie quiere meterse con mi mamá. Le encanta cantar y debo admitir que heredé su hermosa voz y por supuesto que yo también amo hacerlo, ser ama de casa es para nada su fuerte y por eso tenemos a Laura, con el tiempo la irán conociendo, es una mujer mayor muy divina.

Mami Britt es una famosa bailarina, todos mis amigos mueren por conocerla y pues yo como buena amiga siempre los traigo para que lo hagan, lo que mami no sabe es que yo cobro mi comisión aunque no necesite el dinero, es solo por diversión.

También tenemos a la tía Rachel y a la tía Quinn, ellas dos vendrían a ser como mi tercera y cuarta madre, siempre están al pendiente mío y andan consintiéndome en todo lo que les pido. Tía Rach es una famosa artista de Broadway y tía Quinn es una publicista ¿adivinen qué? Muy famosa también.

Mi vida está llena de gente famosa y lujos también, es por eso que decidí conseguir mi propia fama contándoles mis aventuras y cómo les doy dolores, muy fuertes, de cabeza a mis mamis. Espero se queden cerca para poder saber más.

* * *

N/A: Esta historia la tenía en mente hace algún tiempo. Y quién mejor que Lupe para escribirla? Somos el dúo dinámico? xD Vivirán de todo y creo que esta historia está más destinada para comedia. La genia de Lupe ha escrito la intro y está perfecta! A disfrutar!

N/A Hola… Dressa me dijo hace unos días, tengo esta nueva idea, fue como "OMG OMG OMG eres una geniaaaa" y no me pude resistir y le dije: "¿te puedo ayudar?" y he aquí el resultado, espero les guste la introducción y la historia les llame la atención. Definitivamente somos el dúo dinámico. Disfruten la lectura!

**LAMENTABLEMENTE GLEE NO NOS PERTENECE, PERO NADIE NOS PROHÍBE DEJAR VOLAR NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN CON SUS PERSONAJES.**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJARNOS SUS RWs Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERNOS.**

**NUETROS TWITTERS:**

**IHEARTRIVERGRONE**

**SHIINA94**


End file.
